


Babies, Hamsters, and Baby Hamsters

by Chicken_WithaSaber



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Hamster Named Nightmare, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Hamster Co-Parenting, Hamsters, Poor Gabe Has The Fright Of His Life, This Will Make You Laugh, gabenath, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_WithaSaber/pseuds/Chicken_WithaSaber
Summary: When Adrien comes to tell his fathers some big news, Gabriel mentally prepares himself to become a grandfather at the young age of 55. However, when he meets his future grandchild's mother, who unfortunately happens to be Ladybug, Gabriel is in for the shock of his life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	Babies, Hamsters, and Baby Hamsters

_\-----I obviously don't own Miraculous or any brands mentioned here-----_

Generally, Gabriel Agreste was not a man who startled easily. When one of his beloved moths died, he calmly buried it without a trace of emotion. When the Gorilla had underestimated his own strength and accidentally destroyed the limousine, Gabriel had gritted his teeth and managed to avoid having an apoplectic fit. However, unbeknownst to him, today would be the day that Gabriel would be shocked to the point that he would loose his cool. But for now, he and Natalie were enjoying a lazy morning in bed. Right now, his wife was snoring, as she was also blissfully unaware of the shock of the day to come.

Five hours later, Gabriel was sipping his coffee as he browsed his recent fashion sketches. Natalie would look splendid in the dark red ball gown with the sheer cutouts, he mused. His pleasant musings were rudely interrupted by his son, who barged into his office looking like a nervous wreck. “Father, can we talk? I have to tell you something important.” Adrien gulped nervously. Gabriel frowned, perplexed. His son was not one to make a big fuss. “What is it Adrien? You know not to enter rooms without knocking.” Scratching his neck nervously, Adrien muttered, “Father, you might want to take a seat.” Realizing that his father was in fact already seated at his desk, Adrien pulled out a chair for himself. Gabriel was starting to get worried. What had his son so nervous? What if.. No, his son could not be Chat Noir. Adrien was far too innocent to prance around Paris in a skintight suit and flirt with that… _that_ … _Ladybug_.

Adrien opened his mouth, closed it again, and gulped. “Adrien, what is so bad that you can’t tell me?! Tell me now before I ground you from school!” His son took a deep, very shaky breath and blurted out, “Father, I…I… I’m going to be a dad soon!” Gabriel glared at his son. “Adrien, what kind of joke is this?! You know I don’t appreciate humor.” Adrien fiddled with his hands nervously, and said, “No, I’m serious. You’re going to be a grandfather soon.” Gabriel clutched his pearls (JK, his miraculous) as the world started to spin. Hadn’t he taught his son better than this?! What would the modeling community think of his son? Could he start a baby fashion line? Was that unethical? “Adrien, you are only seventeen! You should have known better than this!” His son stared gloomily at his lap. Gabriel sighed. He could only hope the poor girl would be good for his son. “Adrien, who is the mother? Is it Chloe?!” Horrifying visions flashed through his mind as he fervently hoped and prayed that Chloe Bourgeois would not become part of the family. Thanksgiving dinner with Audrey Bourgeois would be an utter disaster. Adrien turned green at the thought and quickly said, “No she’s not Chloe! Eww, Gross Father! You know Chloe’s like a sister to me!” Gabriel sat down at his desk, feeling a mixture of relief and dread. “Lila?” His son flinched. “Father, actually, I… don’t know the mother too well, um, you see…”Horrified, Gabriel felt the world start to spin again- “It’s Ladybug!” As soon as Gabriel processed this information, he wasn't able to control himself; Gabriel Agreste proceeded to faint dead away.

When he woke up, he was laid out on a chaise as Adrien and Natalie worriedly patted him down with damp dishcloths and sprayed him with a refreshing Aloe Vera mist. “Son, how could you be so… so irresponsible?! Haven’t I taught you well?! You have a model image to uphold!” Gabriel yelled at his son with the strength of a barely conscious man. “Father, I…this was an… impulse decision, but I know I can be a great dad. I can be financially responsible! I’ve already worked out custody with Ladybug, we agreed to share the baby equally.” Gabriel groaned and rested his head in his hands, looking the picture of disappointment. There were thousands of girls in Paris, and out of all of them, Ladybug was to be the mother of his future grandchild. What luck. If only his son had noticed Marinette earlier. The poor girl would no doubt be crushed… Gabriel lifted his head out of his hands and wearily said, “Adrien, leave me be. I have to… do some thinking right now.” And Adrien scuttled out of the room as his father watched.

**\-----1 Week Later-----**

“Gabriel, honey, Ladybug is here,” Natalie carefully said to her husband. Gabriel had spent the week avoiding his son and Akumatizing any person he could get his hand (or rather, butterflies) on. Truthfully, while he was extremely disappointed in his son, Gabriel was also struggling to come to terms that he would be a grandfather already. Was he that old?! No, Adrien was too young… He sighed heavily. “Natalie, where is Ladybug?” Natalie gestured to the living room. “She and Adrien are on the couch. You know, they look happy together.” Gabriel walked over to the living room and peered through the crack in the door. He could see his son and Ladybug’s backs, as they leaned their heads on each other’s shoulders and talked excitedly. Gabriel pushed the door open, and coughed in a faux-polite manner. "Adrien, would you introduce me to the mother of my future grandchild?” Adrien and Ladybug stopped their excited chatting and looked towards him. “Hello, Mr. Agreste, I’m Ladybug, but you already know that.” The superheroine politely introduced herself. Inside, Gabriel noted that Ladybug’s waist looked quite trim. It seemed it would be many months before he would meet his grandchild. “Yes, Ladybug, good to formally meet you.” He said politely as he wondered how if it would be unethical to steal her miraculous. Adrien perked up. “Father, do you want to see pictures of the baby?” his son asked excitedly. Gabriel rarely saw his son this excited. Something softened in his heart, as he remembered how excited he and Emilie had been… he smiled. “Yes Adrien. I’d love to see my future grandchild.” And he and Natalie rushed to see the sonogram. But when they looked at the image displayed on Ladybug’s bug-phone, it was not a grainy sonogram, but a picture of a newborn hamster. (XD)

Gabriel blinked in confusion, while Natalie wiped her glasses in an effort to see correctly. “Adrien, Miss… Ladybug, is this a joke?” he asked carefully. His son and Ladybug frowned in bewilderment. “No, Father, why would we be joking about something this serious?” Gabriel speechlessly gaped at his son. “So, you mean to tell me that the two of you are _adopting a hamster_?!” ‘With all due respect, Sir, what did you think we were doing?” Ladybug asked him curiously. Flailing his arms like a dying fish, Gabriel weakly muttered, “I thought the two of you were actually… having a human child together.” At that, the youngsters turned vibrant shades of red; Ladybug’s face blended into her supersuit, while Adrien bore a striking resemblance to an overboiled lobster. “Father! How could you-I mean, we- I, uhh…”Adrien spluttered, at a loss for words. Ladybug was similarly tongue-tied, and her left eye began to twitch madly. The teens awkwardly scooted towards opposite ends of the sofa and refused to look at each other for fear of combusting with embarrassment. Meanwhile, Gabriel had fainted again. This time, it was a swoon of relief, and he welcomed it with bliss.

**\-----5 Months later-----**

Adrien and Ladybug were done a great job at hamster co-parenting, Gabriel thought to himself. The couple shared their little fuzzball equally, and never argued about bedtime rules or future schools. (Adrien and Ladybug both agreed that their fur-baby would be taught the alphabet and also how to fetch on command.) As for Gabriel, he was quite fond of his grand-hamster, who was oddly named “Nightmare”. (Not a very sophisticated name, Gabriel thought. In his entitled opinion, Millennials and Gen Z’ers were clearly not known for appreciating elegant names. He had suggested naming the little one “Prada”, or “Hermes”, but the couple had emphatically refused his suggestions.)

Anyways, while Adrien was busy modeling and Ladybug was out saving Paris, Gabriel happily baby-sat (or should I say hamster sat?) his little Nightmare. The hamster was a good sleeper; he only occasionally squealed, always accepted a bottle, and was always ready for a snuggle and a bedtime story. Most of the time, however, little Nightmare napped in his custom Gabriel-brand bassinet, which was always located at Gabriel’s feet.

All in all, Gabriel quite enjoyed being a grandfather. It was a nice change from villainy, and he and Natalie always looked forward to their evening walks, where they would push little baby Nightmare in a custom Prada stroller.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Adrien really should have clarified that he's adopting a hamster XD


End file.
